poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiny (song)
Shiny is Tamatoa's song in Moana. Lyrics Original Tamatoa: Well, Tamatoa hasn't always been this glam I was a drab little crab once Now I know I can be happy as a clam Because I'm beautiful, baby Did your granny say listen to your heart? Be who you are on the inside? I need three words to tear her argument apart Your granny lied I'd rather be shiny Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck Scrub the deck and make it look Shiny I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck Just a sec Don't you know Fish are dumb, dumb, dumb They chase anything that glitters Beginners Oh, and here they come, come, come To the brightest thing that glitters Mmm, fish dinners I just love free food And you look like seafood Well, well, well Little Maui's having trouble with his look You little semi-demi-mini-god Ouch! What a terrible performance Get the hook! (Get it?) You don't swing it like you used to, man Yet I have to give you credit for my start And your tattoos on the outside For just like you I made myself a work of art I'll never hide, I can't, I'm too Shiny Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough Strut my stuff, my stuff is so Shiny Send your armies but they'll never be enough My shell's too tough, Maui man You could try, try, try But you can't expect a demigod To beat a decapod (look it up) You will die, die, die Now it's time for me to take apart Your aching heart Far from the ones who abandoned you Chasing the love of These humans who made you feel wanted You tried to be tough But your armor's just not hard enough Maui! Now it's time to kick your heinie Ever seen someone so Shiny Soak it in, cause it's the last you'll ever see C'est la vie mon ami, I'm so Shiny Now I'll eat you so prepare your final plea Just for me You'll never be quite as shiny You wish you were nice and shiny The Great Overwatch Adventure version '''Scorpion (Overwatch): (to D.Va) '''Well, Scorpion hasn't always been this ferocious~ I was a drab little geneticist once~ Now I know I can be happy as a man who is atrocious~ Because I'm bad, baby~ Did your mommy tell you to stick with your gamer heart?~ Be who you were on the inside?~ I need three words to tear her argument apart~ Your mommy lied~ I'd rather be deadly~ Like a shark from a sunken pirate wreck~ Break the deck and make it look~ Deadly~ I'm a poison like a platypus' spit~ Just a sec~ Don't you know?~ Politicians are dumb, dumb, dumb~ They hunt anyone who glitters~ Beginners~ Oh, and here they come, come, come~ To the brightest one that glitters~ Hahaha, politician grinners~ I just love free deaths~ And you look like living death~ (to Danny Phantom) Well, well, well~ Little Danny's having trouble with his run~ You little semi-mini-demi-ghost~ Ouch! What a terrible performance~ Get the gun! (Get it?)~ You don't shoot it like you used to, man~ Yet, I have to give you credit for my start~ And your pictures on the outside~ For just like you, I made my job a work of art~ I'll never hide, I can't, I'm too~ Deadly~ Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough~ Strut my stuff, my stuff is so~ Deadly~ Send your armies, but they'll never be enough~ My armor's too tough, Danny man~ You could try, try, try~ But you can't expect a ghost boy~ To beat genetic cousin of a spider (Look it up)~ You will die, die, die~ Now it's time for me to take apart~ You're aching heart~ Far from the ones who hunted you~ Chasing the love of~ These humans who made you feel wanted~ You tried to be tough~ But your armor's just not hard enough~ Danny!~ Now it's time to kick your heinie~ Ever seen someone so~ Deadly~ Soak it in, cause it's the last you'll ever see~ Cest vla vie mon ami, I'm so~ Deadly~ Now I'll kill you, so prepare your final plea~ Just for me~ You'll never be quite as deadly~ You wish you were malevolent and deadly~ Trivia * Category:Songs Category: Disney Songs